Forum:Favourite Fire Emblem?
As the title suggests, what is your favourite FE game? Again, I can't say, because I've only played 9. CrashGordon94 08:11, 5 May 2009 (UTC) I've only played the internationally-released FEs, but my fave is definately Fire Emblem 7. It had a solid story and cast of main characters (although Sacred Stones has my favorite overall cast of characters of any of the FEs I've played thus far), and had--unlike Sacred Stones--satsifyingly long storyline gameplay (if you can get every gaiden chapter in Hector mode you're talking 48 chapters worth of gameplay WITH storyline). It also had great difficulty on HH Mode, not near as much as that of Hard 5 on Shadow Dragon, but still pretty challenging at times. Aquila3-Talk Page 15:56, 13 June 2009 (UTC) I'm not sure its either FE6 or FE10... --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 15:06, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Either FE8 or FE11 for me.L33t Silvie 00:04, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Really FE8? most people refer to that as the worst Fire Emblem, how many have you played?--Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 18:54, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Actually, most citics call it the best of the internationally-released ones. I played FE8, FE10, and FE11. FE11 shed the entire support system, so it just didn't feel the same. FE10 had hellish difficulty at pinots on Normal and above difficulty. FE8 was my first FE, and I have the best memories from it.L33t Silvie 20:20, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Thracia 776 is the best Marth Koopa 04:08, 19 May 2009 (UTC) I've only just started playing the classic FE games, but so far I want to say Genealogy of the Holy War. I think all the FE games have their own merits, though. The only FE games I've never played are Riddle of the Emblem (due to problems with the translation patch), Gaiden (because I can't bloody FIND IT) and Path of Radiance (I just got lazy and missed my opportunity) Partisan 05:28, 19 May 2009 (UTC) cant really say;ive only played shadow dragon and radiant dawn, and theyre evenly matched Collini182-Talk Page 19:20, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Ive only played Blazing Sword and Sacred Stones, but i like the plot in Blazing Sword and the characters Mr nurr 01:18, 18 July 2009 (UTC) sacred stones is the beast! --Durid1 20:44, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Rekka no Ken! I have played every Fire Emblem (except nes's ones) and rekka is still my favorite--Jeigan 22:40, October 29, 2009 (UTC) I've played all the English release Fire Emblems, and I'd probably say Sacred Stones and Radiant Dawn. I tend to gripe a little about some things in Rekka no Ken, but that was because I played Sacred Stones first (so I was spoiled by having Joshua and his reliable 8 CON instead of Guy's dodgy 5, and Gerik's amazing buffness of 13 CON as a Mercenary compared to Raven's 8. Stupid CON/Weapon weight system). Radiant Dawn has Ike and Haar in it. Seriously, they should have made the game about those two and had them butcher all comers. Micaiah's freedom fighters are crappy with the exception of Nolan, Jill, Zihark and sometimes Edward. Oh, and you get to be the Black Knight and make Monty Python jokes when he's fighting. Rekka no Ken, for sure. My first, I got it when it released in America, and I still play it, to this day. I like the FE9/10 duo too--Trigin 20:28, January 20, 2010 Rekka no Ken. Cos' of the hector/lyn pairing. Fuin no Tsurugi is abit difficult even in normal mode since the knights borders on invincibility (yeah idk how to spell) during the starting chapters and mages have low hp and get killed by the knights anytime. And man even the wyverns are freaky. Good thing we have a Clarine/Rutger pairing and both of them are good dodging machines. As for Sacred stones, hmm.. its TOO EASY. I almost got all my units promoted -.-. -- airheadsrock, 20:57, January 21, 2010 I've played FE6 through FE11 and they all have their high and low points, so it's tought to choose. If I had to pick one, I would probably go with FE6, it has some of the best wyvern units and axe-users (Gonzales defines beast), myrmidons, thieves and swordmasters in the GBA series. Quite a few of the units in the game could potentially clear maps by themselves (I'm looking at you, Rutger, Gonzales, Miledy and Zeiss). Also of note is the large cast of the game, giving you several options if you choose to play through it again. The [[User:Wyvern Lord|'Wyvern Lord']] salutes you. 00:57, January 22, 2010 (UTC) I have played all the Fire Emblem games except the Tellius ones. My favorite Fire Emblem game is Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu. It is home to my favorite Fire Emblem character Ira. Tedius Zanarukando 02:45, August 4, 2010 (UTC) I guess FE10 and FE11 are tied for me. Also, they are the only FE games I've ever played before. I can't wait for FE12 to come out!--Black Dragon 02:03, August 25, 2010 (UTC) I've played Blazing Sword, Sacred Stones, the Path of Radiance, Radiant Dawn, and Shadow Dragon(sorry, I'm unfamiliar with the numbering); and Sacred Stones is my favorite. It was the first game I ever played where, if your characters died, they stayed dead. It was one of those "Why the hell isn't every game like this?!?!" moments for me, & changed the way I looked at games ever since. I also liked how you could choose what class your units promoted to. CommanderCousland 04:00, November 24, 2011 (UTC) I've only beaten FE 7 & FE 8, and both are fantastic. If I had to pick one over the other, I'd go with 8. The world map was excecuted very well, it introduced branching classes and has some of my favorite characters from any game, both in usability (Artur), personality (Dozla) or both (Ross, Lute, Colm, Neimi... you get the idea). DozlaOP (talk) 12:08, May 13, 2014 (UTC)DozlaOP I've played both Sacred Stones and Shadow Dragon, but Sacred Stones is my fave. Shadow Dragon is ridiculously difficult, but Sacred Stones is awesome. A great plot and gameplay, and one of the few games I've played that was actually satisfying to beat. Fomortiis was a worthy final boss: the near insta-kill of his attacks kept me on the edge of my seat. Sacred Stones was, in a word: flawless. One of the best games I've ever played. Harbinger9878